Love is on the radio
by Void Ari
Summary: Lily et Hugo sont les petits derniers de l'immense famille des Weasleys. Ils sont aussi les plus soudés. Venez les découvrir à travers huit moments volés en été.


Hello ! *se cache à moitié*  
Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé dire quand on a pas posté depuis un an ? Bah j'en ai aucune idée donc je vais juste vous laissez lire. Et oui ça parle d'été alors qu'on approche de Noël. Laissez-moi rêver.  
Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (hormis l'histoire que vous allez lire mais si j'écrivais aussi bien qu'elle... Ça se saurait !)

 **PS :** Le titre de cet OS est juste le titre de la chanson qui m'a inspirée cet OS, allez pas imaginer des trucs entre Hugo et Lily qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être !

* * *

 **Été 2019**

Lorsque la benjamine des Potter rejoignit son cousin dans la grande abandonnée de Loutry Ste Chapsoule, la petite rousse avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et un vieux Polaroïd moldu entre les mains. Hugo qui l'attendait tranquillement en s'occupant du chat qui logeait dans la grange se retourna vers elle et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à piquer l'appareil. Nous étions une belle après-midi ensoleillée de juillet. Ce genre d'après-midi qui fait rêver, qui laisse croire que tout est possible. La vielle grange qui accueillait les deux cousins était leur refuge depuis toujours. C'était un endroit vaste, rempli de foin et au toit troué en de multiples endroits, laissant passer la chaleur et la lumière de cette après-midi de 2019. Lily avait un grand sourire lorsque son cousin s'exclama

« On l'essaie ? »

Pour unique réponse, la Potter porta l'appareil à son visage et prit en photo un petit brun à l'air joyeux, un chat sur les genoux. Lily et Hugo avaient toujours été très proches. Depuis leurs naissances, ils avaient passés énormément de temps ensemble, étant les deux benjamins de l'immense famille Weasley. Car oui, dans la dernière génération, les enfants des héros de guerre, des groupes s'étaient rapidement formés. Des groupes selon les années. Savoir à l'avance que l'on entrerait à Poudlard ensemble, ça rapprochait. Et Hugo et Lily étaient les derniers. Désormais c'était leur tour. Leur tour de rejoindre Poudlard, de rejoindre leurs aînés, d'entrer dans la cour des grands. Mais de tout les groupes de la famille, les petits derniers étaient bien les plus soudés. Peut-être car ils n'étaient que deux ? Toujours est-il que l'avenir ne leur faisaient pas peur tant que l'autre était présent. Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley avaient onze ans et étaient heureux de vivre. Et les rires qui résonnèrent cette après-midi dans la vaste grange n'étaient qu'un témoignage de plus de leur bonheur. Car ils riaient toujours, toujours plus qu'hier et moins que demain. Tout était bien.

 **Été 2020**

Lily et Hugo étaient cachés derrière un immense chêne. Plus loin, sur le ponton de l'unique lac des alentours du village de Loutry Ste Chapsoule, quatre personnes étaient réunies : James, Fred, Louis et Lucy. Tous quatre avaient désormais seize ans et, un an plus tôt, pour fêter dignement l'entrée à Poudlard des deux benjamins de la famille, ils avaient planqués une troupe d'escargots et de grenouilles dans leur lit pour leur deuxième nuit. Depuis, les deux Poufsouffles avaient jurés de se venger. Et visiblement, l'un comme l'autre avaient la mémoire longue. Leur plan était plus que simple. Mettre leurs quatre tortionnaires à l'eau… Sans y finir eux-mêmes bien-sûr. Et pour les aider dans leur mission, une cagette de tomates pourries se trouvait à leurs pieds. Lily et Hugo observèrent une nouvelle fois leurs futures victimes. Les pieds dans l'eau, les quatre jeunes discutaient joyeusement de ce qu'ils comptaient faire cet été. Les deux compères se regardèrent avant de s'échanger un sourire complice et carnassier. Alors, ils saisirent chacun quelques tomates et se précipitèrent en courant vers leurs aînés en criant.

« SUS A L'ENNEMI ! »

Avant de commencer à joyeusement les bombarder. La première à l'eau fût Lucy qui n'hésita pas à plonger pour éviter les tomates. Les trois garçons tentèrent bien de résister mais en vain. Cependant, ils entraînèrent Lily et Hugo dans leurs chutes et bientôt, on put voir une immense bataille d'eau à trois contre trois prendre place dans le lac (Fred avait rejoint ses deux petits cousins et pour cette immonde traîtrise, James prévoyait déjà sa vengeance). Et une nouvelle fois, les rires sonores d'une famille envahirent les alentours du lac tandis que Hugo et Lily chacun perchés sur les épaules d'un de leurs cousins se livraient un combat acharné au milieu des cris d'encouragement de James et Lucy. Oui. Même si Lily et Hugo formaient un sacré duo, jamais ils ne pourraient oublier leur famille.

 **Été 2021**

Lily et Hugo étaient attablés devant un petit déjeuner préparé par leur grand-mère. Cependant, la nourriture avait été bien vite oubliée lorsque, alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire ce jour-là, Molly leur avait proposé d'aller explorer le grenier. Elle s'était alors retrouvée affublée de deux jeunes adolescents qui la regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. La vielle femme avait alors eu un sourire attendri. De tout ses petits enfants, Lily et Hugo étaient ses préférés. Elle n'avait pas vraiment vu les autres grandir tellement les années avaient été vite passés. Encore aujourd'hui, elle s'attendait à voir Roxanne, Molly et Dominique jouer dans le jardin tandis qu'un Teddy, rougissant, tendrait sa première fleur à Victoire. Mais désormais, tous avaient leurs vies. Alors avoir encore deux petits enfants, encore innocents et joyeux malgré leurs treize ans, ça ne pouvait que lui réchauffer le cœur.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, et après avoir dégagées les planches de bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres du toit, les deux cousins s'étaient retrouvés à fureter joyeusement dans un grenier poussiéreux rempli de trésors, chacune de leur découverte étant accompagnée d'un cri pour appeler l'autre. Ils avaient déjà retrouvés les vieux cahiers de leurs oncles et parents, les carnets de jeunesse de leur grand-mère, une malle pleine de vieux vêtements (vêtements qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'enfiler, se photographiant tour à tour ou bien ensemble, avec un certain Polaroïd) entre autres. Mais ce fût une découverte d'Hugo qui les occupa pour le reste de l'après-midi.

« Lily ? Tu connais ce truc ?  
-Non… Mais ça ressemble pas mal à une radio ton truc là.  
-Ah mais oui ! Je crois que j'en ai déjà vu dans un film ! Tu crois que ça marche encore ?  
-Y a qu'un moyen de savoir ! »

Les deux jeunes se mirent à tripatouiller les boutons, mais sans résultat. C'est déçus qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à redescendre du grenier lorsqu'Hermione arriva. Quelques paroles échangées et deux-trois tours de baguette plus tard, le transistor marchait de nouveau entre une Lily et un Hugo qui se tapèrent dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres en remerciant la mère de famille.

 **Été 2022**

Une petite rousse de quatorze ans était étendue sur le toit de la maison de ses grands-parents, un balai reposant à ses côtés. Profitant des derniers rayons du soleil de cette soirée d'août, la jeune fille écoutait la musique sortant du vieux transistor de son grand-père qui fonctionnait encore uniquement grâce à la magie. Elle en était là lorsque sa tranquillité fût troublée par le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil et pu apercevoir son cousin qui passait avec difficulté par la fine ouverture. Lily eut un sourire moqueur et, le laissant honteusement se débrouiller, elle le taquina.

« Tu vas y arriver ou je dois me déplacer ? »

Le brun la foudroya du regard avant de lui pousser gentiment l'épaule en réponse avec un « Mauvaise cousine va. » marmonné dans la barbe qu'il ne possédait pas. Il s'assit aux côtés de la rousse et quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que la benjamine des Potter ne prenne la parole

« Ça va faire bizarre l'année prochaine. Sans James, Fred, Lucy et Louis.  
-Il reste toujours Rose et Albus.  
-Ils sont moins marrants. Albus passe tout son temps avec Scorpius et Rose est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre. A qui on va faire des farces maintenant ? Hein ?  
-Hey Lily… On va moins les voir mais ils vont pas disparaître non plus ! On les verra toujours pendant les vacances.  
-Tu parles… Ils vont avoir leurs vies maintenant.  
-Lily. Les Weasley sont une famille et on en fait parti. Même si un jour on se pense seuls, ça sera jamais le cas car il y en aura toujours un pas trop loin. Et puis on peut compter l'un sur l'autre non ? »

Lily tourna la tête vers son cousin et lui sourit. Ce dernier lui ouvrit alors les bras et la rousse vint se réfugier contre lui. Oui, elle en était sûre : tant qu'Hugo foulerait cette terre, jamais elle ne serait seule. C'était à ça que servait la famille après tout, non ?

 **Été 2023**

Hugo lisait tranquillement, plongé très loin dans l'univers que lui décrivait le récit. Il s'était installé paisiblement au bord du lac, le même lac où Lily et lui avaient tentés de mettre leurs aînés à l'eau. Sauf que cette fois, les lieux étaient bien plus calmes. Seuls Lily et lui étaient assis sur les berges et pendant qu'il lisait, la rousse s'entraînait tant bien que mal à la guitare. Une nouvelle découverte du grenier de leurs grands-parents qu'ils exploraient chaque année un peu plus. Mais bientôt, le grenier n'aurait plus de secrets pour eux. Hugo en était sûr, l'année prochaine, ils refermeraient le grenier. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement du côté du cœur lorsqu'il y songeait. Alors, il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Cependant, un cri de rage de la jeune fille lui tira le nez de son bouquin.

« Et bien, qu'est ce que t'as ?  
-J'y arrive pas ! Ça fait un mois que je m'entraîne et j'y arrive toujours pas ! Et je refuse de perdre la face devant James. »

Hugo roula des yeux. D'après lui, ce pari entre les deux Potter était totalement stupide. Mettre au défi Lily d'apprendre la guitare en deux mois… Oui, le fils Weasley avait vraiment l'impression que son cousin voulait lui gâcher son été. Lily était une fille particulièrement butée et fière au point que souvent, ses amis se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait dans la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle. En plus, la jeune fille était loin d'être un modèle de patience, alors lui demander d'apprendre un instrument ? Impossible. Hugo soupira et tenta de raisonner sa cousine.

« Lily, James t'as juste fait une blague ! Tu vas pas réussi à maîtriser la guitare sur le bout des doigts en deux mois ! »

Lily le regarda, les sourcils froncés, une moue boudeuse, terriblement enfantine sur son visage désormais adolescent. Hugo retint un rire. Il avait l'impression de revoir Lily à cinq ans lorsque ses parents lui refusaient quelque chose. Le jaune-et-noir lui sourit en refermant son livre.

« Si on allait faire un tour de balai plutôt ? Ça te détendra, tu réessaieras plus tard ! »

La rousse parût hésiter quelques instants avant de se relever d'un bond, maintenant la guitare contre elle, son cousin suivant le mouvement. Alors les deux jeunes s'enfoncèrent dans l'ombre des arbres, discutant joyeusement Quidditch et autres. Moins innocents que quelques années auparavant. Mais toujours aussi heureux.

 **Été 2024**

Les deux petits derniers de la famille trépignaient d'impatience, enfermés dans la chambre de la rouquine. Comme à chaque vacances ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés chez leurs grands-parents et les résultats des BUSES étaient arrivés ce matin. Cependant, la tradition voulait que les résultats d'examens soient ouverts avant un repas de famille pour féliciter ceux qui avaient réussis et réconforter ceux qui s'étaient loupés.

Lily était très sereine, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire pire que James qui, bien que très intelligent, n'était pas fait pour l'école. Ce dernier avait eu son année avec seulement des acceptables, ayant fait le strict minimum. Cependant, Hugo était bien plus sous pression. Rose était une tête et sa mère accordait une grande importance aux études. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il voulait faire aussi bien que sa sœur. Mais là où Rose n'avait pas besoin d'énormément travailler pour décrocher des O de partout, son frère devait, pour sa part, se démener. Il espérait au moins que ses efforts avaient payés. La Potter voyait bien que son cousin allait finir par faire une crise d'angoisse à ce rythme. Alors elle lui proposa d'une voix décontractée.

« Si tu veux on les ouvre.  
-Ouais ! »

Le jeune homme semblait n'avoir attendu que ça et il se saisit précipitamment de sa lettre pour décacheter l'enveloppe. Lily avait relayée sa lettre sur un coin de son édredon, bien plus intéressée par les résultats de son cousin que par les siens. Hugo se figea quelques instants avant de doucement sortir le parchemin de son étreinte de papier. Il semblait angoissé. Il le déplia avec des gestes lents, s'attendant presque à ce que le parchemin lui explose entre les mains. Il n'en fut rien et bientôt les notes du garçon s'étalèrent devant leurs yeux. Lily les parcourut rapidement et s'exclama.

« Waouh ! Bravo Hugo ! »

Elle le serra contre elle tandis que le cadet de la famille ne semblait toujours pas en revenir. Sept optimals et deux efforts exceptionnels ! Il avait ses neuf BUSES ! Il éclata d'un rire soulagé et Lily l'y suivit, heureuse pour lui.

 **Été 2025**

Hugo était sur le point d'exploser de rire. Il faut dire que voir Lily découvrir le vélo était une vision des plus intéressantes… Et hilarantes ! En effet si le Weasley savait faire du vélo depuis son plus jeune âge, motivé par sa mère, il n'en était pas de même pour la rouquine qui s'était mise en tête d'apprendre lorsqu'elle avait su qu'ainsi, elle pourrait accompagner Hugo en balade en août. Cependant, butée comme était la jeune fille, elle avait catégoriquement refusée de commencer petit en prenant des vélos à roulettes comme les enfants. C'était donc la quatrième gamelle qu'elle se prenait en moins de dix minutes sous les yeux d'un Hugo absolument hilare sur son propre vélo. Une nouvelle fois, il réitéra sa proposition

« Tu sais Lily on a des petites roues pour t'aider... »

La Poufsouffle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre préférant le foudroyer d'un regard incendiaire. Cependant, au vu de sa position les quatre fers en l'air et à moitié écrasée sous « cet engin de malheur » (selon elle), elle n'avait aucun potentiel effrayant et le rire de son cousin redoubla. Si Lily se débrouillait très bien en Quidditch, visiblement, le vélo, c'était loin d'être son truc. Il quitta son propre moyen de locomotion et vint dégager sa cousine du vélo meurtrier. Il lui offrit un sourire brillant.

« On va plutôt aller manger le gâteau de Mamie je pense ! »

Lily hésita puis opina, résolue. Ils abandonnèrent les vélos dans le jardin tandis qu'Hugo charriait joyeusement sa cousine.

 **Été 2026**

En cet été de 2026, la canicule régnait sur une grande partie de l'Europe. Pour fêter dignement la fin des cours, la fin de Poudlard et l'entrée dans le monde des adultes, les élèves de la promotion Poufsouffle 2019-2026 avaient décidés de partir tous ensemble durant un mois en Espagne. Un dernier mois à cohabiter avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent éclatés à travers l'Angleterre. Les sept jeunes gens entrés dans la maison des jaunes-et-noirs avaient toujours été très soudés, pas autant qu'une famille, mais tout autant qu'un très vieux groupe d'amis. Ainsi, ils avaient tous quittés l'Angleterre pour la maison de vacances des parents de l'une des leurs, Felicity Carmichael.

Ce soir-là, Hugo et Lily étaient seuls. Les cinq autres dormaient déjà après la nuit précédente qui avait été blanche. Mais le Weasley était atteint d'insomnie et la rousse avait décidé de tenir compagnie à son cousin. Ainsi, tout deux avaient les pieds dans l'eau, leurs visages éclairés par la lumière bleutée de la piscine. Une étrange atmosphère de mélancolie s'était glissée dans le jardin. Poudlard avait bel et bien prit fin pour eux et leurs amis. Plus aucun Weasley ne foulerait le sol de la célèbre école de magie jusqu'à la prochaine génération. C'était la fin d'une époque. Et ça, c'était difficile à accepter pour les deux jeunes gens. Difficile d'imaginer qu'en septembre, ils ne prendraient pas une nouvelle fois le célèbre train rouge. Ils semblaient bien loin les étés à fureter dans le grenier et à embêter leur famille.

Lily et Hugo n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils ressentaient était partagé par l'autre. A leur retour en Angleterre, rien ne serait vraiment pareil. Il faudrait rentrer à la faculté sorcière de Liverpool. Accepter de s'éloigner un peu de leurs amis. Désormais, chacun aurait sa vie. Mais, ils ne comptaient pas lâcher l'autre. Pas encore. Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus bien plus que des cousins. Presque des jumeaux, ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Lily finit par prendre la main d'Hugo et il la regarda de longs instants avant de lui sourire. L'université ne signifiait pas la fin de tout. Ils continueraient à affronter ce que la vie pourrait leur envoyer. Ensemble.

C'était la fin d'une époque. Mais tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**


End file.
